Zebrea 3, where are you?
by ladyknights104
Summary: Starsky and Hutch somehow find themselves in 2012 Tokyo, Japan Now they must trust three anime nutcase yaoi fangirls to help them get back to their own time. Plus they can't help but think that they recognize one of the girls. minor slash


**Now if you haven't read my other fan fiction "Who Tops?" then I suggest that you do that right now. This is kinda a follow up to that in which Starsky and Hutch sort of recognize me. Now in this will be me, my sister, and my dear friend opens up 4 nobody or in this case Opens4nobody. My dad actually came up with the title because I wasn't sure what to call this story. I actually thought of this while I was watching anime! Enjoy~!**

Neither Starsky nor Hutch knew where they were or how they got there. This definitely wasn't California, it wasn't even America! It seemed like they were in a Star Wars or Stars Trek world or something like that. They actually thought they were in Star Trek for a minute but the technology wasn't advanced enough. Starsky and Hutch had woken up in a dark alley with no memory of how they got there. There was a punk leaning against the wall so they asked him where they were but the kid spit something out in another language and ran off! Starsky and Hutch followed him out of the alley and were almost blinded by all of the lights. So now they were walking through the streets of some large city looking for someone that understood English. They had been walking for several hours with no such luck.

"There has to be someone in this city that speaks English!" Starsky exclaimed in frustration as he was once again turned down by a man in a suit that looked like he was in a hurry.

Hutch shook his head and looked around at everyone. "Everyone here is Asian so my best guess is to look for someone that isn't Asian."

Starsky ran a hand through his hair. "Yea well everyone here is Asian; do you even know what country we're in?"

Hutch shrugged. "Judging by the writing on the signs we're either in Japan or China."

Starsky raised an eyebrow at Hutch. "How can you tell?"

"Korean and Vietnamese look different from Chinese and Japanese. I can tell the difference between those but I still have a hard time separating Chinese and Japanese characters."

Starsky and Hutch continued wandering until they stumbled into what looked like some kind of bar. It served stuff like drinks and food but there were also people up on a stage singing. The people who were singing weren't professional's at all, just random people. Maybe it was an open microphone? Who knew? Obviously the people knew around them but they didn't. They were about to leave when a girl with pale skin and brown hair stepped up to the stage. But she wasn't Asian, she was Caucasian!

"Hutch look!" Starsky said as he pointed at the girl.

The girl was wearing an armored chest plate, chain mail that had short baggy sleeves and a hood, tight blue pants, butler gloves, and black boots with a metal toe cover.

Hutch looked closely at her. "Do we know her from somewhere?"

Starsky looked closely at the girl. "I don't know, but she looks vaguely familiar."

"Almost like we saw her in a distant dream?"

Starsky shrugged. "I don't know."

A woman stepped up onto the stage and introduced her as _Ladyknights_. She had an English name so she must be able to speak English. The music started and she began to sing a song that sounded familiar to Starsky and Hutch.

_Mou ikiba ga nai wa kono koi no netsuryou AHHHHHH…!_

Where had they heard that song? They weren't so sure. It definitely wasn't music that they were used to hearing. But they kept listening to it anyways.

_Haiiro no kumo MONOCHROME no kensou hizashi wa kageri yuugure wa iro wo kaete iku aa, sekai ga nijin de soredemo suki de irareru ka nante wakatteru kedo dou sureba ii no doushitara dou sureba baka da na…_

_Watashi HAJIMERU NO YO KORE WA SENSOU URESHI SOU NA KIMI WO MIRU NANTE SETSU NARU KOI SORE WA TSUMI MISETE AGERU WATASHI NO OMOI WO _

Alright, now they KNEW that they had heard this song somewhere. But they just didn't know where! After she was done she waved to the crowd and her eyes fell on them. When she saw them she froze and stared at them. They locked gazes and looked at each other. It wasn't until a lady asked for the mike that she stopped looking at them. As soon as she handed the mike over she made a bee line for the door. She obviously knew them but she looked like she was trying to get away. Starsky and Hutch pushed through the crowd and made it out the door and into the street. But when they walked out they saw that she was gone. Where did she go? They began walking down the street but all of the sudden someone grabbed them by the back of their jackets and pulled them into an alley. They spun around reaching for their guns but they stopped when they saw it was that girl, _Ladyknights_.

"Let me get one thing strait, are you who I think you are or are you just cosplayers with good taste?" she said quickly. She seemed to be talking with her hands as well.

Starsky and Hutch looked at her, then at each other, and then back at Ladyknights. Now that they got a closer look at her they saw that she had pale skin and blue eyes. She had long brown hair tied up in a loose bun with two long bangs on the sides of her face that went to her chin. She also had a maroon bow and arrows slung over her shoulder to match. On the side of her belt it looked like she had a dagger in a maroon sheath as well.

"Uh…what's cosplay?" Hutch asked.

Her eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hand. She turned beat red and made a high pitched sound that didn't sound human at all.

"Oh…my…god!" she said staring at them with wide eyes.

"Uh…do you know us?" Starsky asked a little surprised by her reaction.

She swallowed and took something out of her back pocket. At first they though it was a wallet but she flipped it open and did what looked like dial a number. She pressed another button and held the thing up to her ear. Starsky and Hutch looked at each other with a confused look then back at Ladyknights.

"Hey Opens4nobody, are you busy?" it seemed like she was talking to someone. "You're not busy? That's good; I kinda need your help with something. No me and my sister can not handle this alone! Plus you know how it is with me and GPI you have siblings of your own! Yes I know and I'm sorry for yelling at you. It's just-! Wait a min-! Arg, see for yourself!"

She held the devise out to Starsky and Hutch. "Say hello, one of you."

Starsky first looked at Hutch but leaned forward towards the devise. "Uh…hello?"

She pressed the thing back to her ear. "Yes that was Starsky as in Starsky. You remember him right? For Christ's sake you stayed up 'till like 1:30 in the morning watching the episode with The Plague! Yea, yea I know. So you'll come? Good, just hold on one minute."

She flipped the thing closed and put it in her back pocket. She noticed that Starsky and Hutch were confused so she explained.

"OK, that was a cellular phone aka a cell phone. It came out in about 1983 or what Google told me but before that they had car phones. Either way you'll see them in a couple years or so. It's like a telephone but you don't need a wire and you can carry it around in your pocket."

They just stared at her and she face palmed. "Look, I'll explain all this later. But right now I need to summon my friend Opens4nobody!"

They were about to ask when her hands began to glow purple and she outstretched them causing a bright light to glow. When the light cleared a girl short brown hair, blue eyes, and lots of freckles appeared. She was wearing glasses and she was a couple inches taller than Ladyknights. She was skinny and had long legs. She was wearing, a gray T-shirt, and a black and purple zip-up sweatshirt. She blinked, and then ran to the closest garbage can and began throwing up.

Ladyknights cringed a little. "I really need to work on my transportation spells more."

The girl threw up for a few minutes before she finally stood up strait and wiped her mouth. She cleared her throat and accepted a glass of water from Ladyknights.

In a groggy voice she said. "Hey Ladyknights, where's your sister?"

Ladyknights shook her head. "That's not important right now! Besides she's at a FMA convention or whatever!"

"Yea, yea, so what did you bring me here for again?" the girl said rubbing her forehead.

Ladyknights tapped her shoulder and pointed at Starsky and Hutch. The girl looked at them with wide eyes and leaned towards Ladyknights. "Are they cosplayers or something?"

"They don't even know what cosplay is."

The girls' eyes widened even more and blood began to drip from her mouth. In a panic Starsky and Hutch ran over to her asking if she was alright.

Ladyknights sighed. "She's fine, she'll do that sometimes."

Soon enough the girl blinked and spit on the ground and the blood stopped flowing from her mouth. She laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her neck. "Sorry about that…I guess I was just a little excited." She held out her hand to them. "I'm Opens4nobody, a friend of Ladyknights. You two must be Starsky and Hutch." She said it with a little excited edge to her voice.

Starsky and Hutch shook her hand (almost making her faint).

"Now could you tell us what's going on here, please?" Starsky asked.

Ladyknights sighed. "Well…I don't usually answer to please but I guess I can make an exception. You're in Tokyo."

"Tokyo as in Japan?" Hutch asked almost not believing her.

Ladyknights and Opens4nobody nodded. "Yea, I and my younger sister came here for a vacation and what not. "Ladyknights pointed down the street. "But last I saw her she ran that way towards some FMA thing going on."

Opens4nobody looked at Ladyknights with a raised eyebrow. "Uh…shouldn't you have gone after her?"

Ladyknights waved her hand. "She'll be fine, she can use alchemy! Besides the more distance we have between each other the better."

Opens4nobody looked at her with wide eyes. "I thought you were the only one in your family that could use magic!"

Ladyknights shook her head. "That's true but let's remember that alchemy is SCIENCE! I'm a sorceress, which involves MAGIC! So magic and alchemy are two different things!" she said flailing her arms as if to make a point.

Opens4nobody sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I got that part. Oh did you tell those two" she jammed her thumb at Starsky and Hutch "that this is the year 2012?"

"WHAT?" Starsky and Hutch said at the same time.

Ladyknights looked at them. "I guess I didn't. Yea this isn't the late 70's, this is the year 2012. Oh I guess I should tell you that the world won't end on new years in 1999! That's all a load of BS and your computers will be just fine!"

Both Starsky and Hutch had no idea what she was talking about, so they didn't comment on it.

"So what you're saying is that me and Hutch are somehow about 40 years into the future?" Starsky said.

Opens4nobody nodded. "Yep! Welcome to the 21st century!"

Ladyknights elbowed Opens4nobody. "Don't tell them so fast! We could have made them do something to get information like in the movie!"

Opens4nobody looked at Ladyknights with a raised eyebrow. "Huh?"

Ladyknights rolled her eyes and whispered something into Opens4noboy's ear. When she was done Opens4nobody was laughing so hard she could barely breathe whilst saying something like "Ride that dragon" or whatever. Ladyknights just smiled and rubbed her back until she calmed down.

"What's so funny?" Hutch asked.

Both Ladyknights and Opens4nobody looked at them with red faces and big smiles. "You don't want to know."

Ladyknights got a suggestive look on her face. "Or do you?"

This caused both of the girls to giggle leaving Starsky and Hutch confused.

Ladyknights sighed and put on a serious face. "From what I can gather somehow you two jumped through time and now you're in the year 2012. You couldn't have done this yourself so someone must have summoned you here. Whoever they are they're in deep shit seeing how time travel is against the rules."

"But I thought you-."

She was cut off by Ladyknights punching her arm Opens4nobody rubbed her arm. "Touchy much?"

"I thought you agreed that we would never talk about it?" Ladyknights said glaring at her.

Opens4noboy put her arms up. "Alright I get it! My lips are sealed." To emphasize she made a zipping motion over her lips.

Ladyknights nodded at her then looked back at Starsky and Hutch. "OK, now I'm pretty sure this is a bad time to ask but….I just need to know. Now I know you two aren't gay but are you really completely strait?"

Both Starsky and Hutch blushed. She knew what she meant by that statement. Sure no one's asked them but it seems like a lot people think it! Practically half the station thinks that they've been doing it! Now why would she want to know?

"Uh…why do you ask?" Hutch asked as calmly as he could.

Ladyknights smiled. "Oh nothing, I mean sure you two touch each other a lot and you seem to have no desire for personal space with each other so…"

Opens4nobody was laughing her head off again.

"…But then again it's not that important right now. We'll help you two."

"Help us do what?" Starsky asked suspicious.

"Help you two get back to your own time! And also possibly help you two realize your burning love for each other!"

Starsky and Hutch were about to protest but they stopped when they heard a loud "ONEE-CHAN!" coming from down the street.

Ladyknights screamed and hid behind Opens4nobody. "Hide me! It's the devil! Me hermana en su Diablo! Me hermana en su Diablo! ME HERMANA EN SU DIABLO!"

At first Starsky and Hutch didn't know what was talking about until they saw a girl with tan skin, long dark hair, dark eyes, wearing a blue sailor suit uniform thing except it had a skirt run past them and at Ladyknights.

The girl jumped up and down causing her ponytail to bounce. "Onee-chan look I found these awesome alchemist gloves at the convention thingy!" she held out a pair of white gloves with this weird symbol on them.

Ladyknights hid behind Opens4nobody even more. "Yea that's great GPI why did you want to tell me I mean really you should be more careful about waving those around in public!" she said in a shaky voice.

Now that the girl stopped moving Starsky and Hutch were able to see that she had a blood red sword and two blood red twin pistols handing at her sides. Who was this girl? Ladyknights eventually stopped shaking and got out fro behind Opens4nobody. She put her hand on the girls head making the girl stop bouncing up and down.

"This is my little sister GermanyPumpsItaly, or GPI for short. She's about three years younger than me so that makes her 11."

"Wait, you're 14?" Starsky asked.

Ladyknights nodded. "Yep, GPI's 11, I'm 14, and Opens4nobody is 15. Are you surprised?"

Starsky and Hutch nodded. "Uh…a little."

"Where are your parents?" Hutch asked.

Ladyknights shrugged. "Left 'em and now we live by ourselves in a house I made; now we only keep in contact with our mom. We still see our dad on the holidays but other than that we don't see him at all. You see…me and my dad don't get along very well. It's kinda a touchy subject."

Starsky and Hutch nodded and let the subject alone. They obviously didn't want to talk about it.

Opens4nobody looked down at GPI. "What is she wearing?"

"She's wearing the Lucky Star summer uniform." Ladyknights answered.

"Cosplay?"

Ladyknights nodded. "Yep, cosplay."

GPI turned her head and looked at Starsky and Hutch with wide eyes. "Onee-chan…are they?"

Ladyknights sighed and nodded and with a flick of her hand made a purple pillow appear and handed it to GPI. GPI took the pillow and screamed into it. What was it with these girls?

"Oh I guess I should tell you that we're all anime and yaoi fans so if you find a webcam in your car or room or whatever…that was Elizabeta." Ladyknights said.

"Who's Elizabeta?" Starsky asked. It was the most normal sounding name they had heard all day.

Opens4nobody shook her head and laughed. "Oh you'll find out soon enough."

_To be continued…_

**I guess I should tell you that Ladyknights and GPI belong to me, Opens4nobody belongs to opens 4 nobody. HI OPENS4NOBODY *waves*! ARE YOU GLAD I TRANSPORTED YOU TO TOKYO? LOLZ sorry about the throwing up….I really need to work on that spell. The three girls in this are mainly characters me and Opens4nobody came up with. In case you're wondering yes GPI is really my younger sister. The reason why I'm so afraid of her sometimes is because she caused me emotional and physical pain through out my child hood and if I ever did shit about it I would be in trouble. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this and I would really like it if you would review! By the way I was trying to say "Mu sister is the devil" in Spanish. I learned it from a friend and I don't know if i was completely correct so please don't get on my case about it. Thank you~! **

**_~ladyknights104_ **


End file.
